1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to azulene derivatives and to compositions containing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The azulene derivatives of this invention have not been reported in the literature, nor is there any literature suggesting the hypocholesterolemic effect of a compound having the azulene nucleus.
Hyperlipemia, especially hypercholesterolemia, is known to be a cause of arteriosclerosis and related diseases, and new compounds which exhibit hypocholesterolemic activity are of interest.